Second Chapter: DARK NIGHT FALL
is the second episode of ''ROGUE, released on Kamen Rider Build Blu-ray Collection 2. Synopsis to be added Plot The scene starts with 2 Seito Guardians dragging a battered Gentoku to one of the basement levels of Namba Heavy Industries. During the way, Gentoku recollects past events: his exile of Touto as his father Taizan Himuro made an immediate recovery, reclaims the Touto Prime Minister position. The second Gentoku made his way to Namba Heavy Industries in Seito, where he intercepted Utsumi, who was walking alone in the garage that night. Pointing his Transteam Gun at Ustumi's back from the shadows, he demanded to know where Namba was, but Utsumi told him he knows of his exile from Touto, which irritated Gentoku as he stepped out of the shadows and told him to shut up before demanding the scientist to make him a Kamen Rider. Utsumi, however, told Gentoku if he wants to become a Kamen Rider, he gestured for the exiled Touto resident to bow at his feet. At his wits end, Gentoku told him not to play games, but Utsumi assured him he wasn't joking and demanded to Gentoku which was important to him: vengeance or his pride. As he knew deep down he has no alternative, Gentoku dropped down to knees and bowed in anguish, which Utsumi took to his advantage and stepped on Gentoku's hand, crushing it with a smile on his face as Gentoku screamed with fervor. The third was a few days later, Gentoku was marveling at the newly constructed Sclash Driver in Utsumi's lab until the scientist walked in. Turning to him, he demanded Utsumi to perform the experiment quickly as possible and surmised he needs to be administered with enough Nebula gas to increase his Hazard Level, allowing him to transform into a Kamen Rider. To his shock, Utsumi revealed that a candidate for Seito's Kamen Rider has already been chosen by Blood Stalk as the selected candidate walked in the room. Infuriated, Gentoku seized the scientist and demanded to know why he made him kneel, which Utsumi wanted to see if he was being serious. His anger rising, Gentoku attempted to punch Utsumi, but the candidate caught his fist and shoved him aside. As Utsumi backed away, Gentoku attacked the candidate, but saw his hits didn't faze the man, who retaliated with a shot to the gut and a right cross to Gentoku's face. Gentoku did his best to fight, but the candidate's attacks were stronger as he continued to whale on Gentoku, sending him down to the floor bloodied and bruised. As the candidate attempted to continue, Utsumi told him to stop before exiting the room, with the candidate behind him as he grabbed the Sclash Driver, leaving the disoriented Gentoku gazing at their exit before passing out. After finishing his recollection, Gentoku passed out as the Guardians dragged him deeper in the lower levels. At night, Gentoku was passed out until one of the inmates poured water on his face, waking him. Slowly rising, Gentoku turned to see four inmates, one of which rose from the toilet and noticed who Gentoku was. As the inmate who poured the water on Gentoku asked why he was here, Gentoku turned to the cell door and asked where he was, which the inmate told him he's in the dentention facility in the industries' lower levels for the candidates that have low Hazard Levels. As Gentoku asked them if they underwent the experiment, the lead inmate, already displaying his hatred for Gentoku, told him he's now like the rest of them, a stray dog, but Gentoku told him not to compare him with the rest. As the lead inmate addressed Gentoku's lack of manners, he gestured the two other inmates to grab Gentoku and forced him to his knees. The lead inmate then shoved the screaming Gentoku's head on the floor and squeezed it hard, telling him to scream more, which Gentoku refused as he groaned. By morning, Gentoku refused to give the lead inmate his bread, forcing him and the two inmates to attack Gentoku, which ended with Gentoku coughing up blood. Lying in pain on the floor as the lead inmate took his bread, Gentoku looked at the strange porridge left on his tray and ate it, but found it tastes awful. The inmate, who refused to participate in Gentoku's assault, kneeled by his side and told him the porridge may be bad food, but he needs to eat to survive. The inmate then expressed his envy on Gentoku's wealth before expressing his foolery in believing his only way out was to become Seito's Kamen Rider as Gentoku crawled to the wall and kneeled against it. Hearing this, Gentoku asked the inmate if he wanted to be a Kamen Rider that badly, which the inmate assured him he did and his lust for a proper life, which Gentoku pondered on while he was unaware that he was being watched by Stalk and Utsumi via security camera. From the industries' laboratory, Utsumi asked Stalk if they really need Gentoku, which Stalk told him they do. Utsumi, however, believes they should throw him out as they already have their candidate until they heard the candidate scream in pain. They turn to the lab floor to see the candidate failed to transform once again. Utsumi stated the candidate's acquired Hazard Level is at 4, the level needed to transform with the Sclash Driver, but yet he is somehow incapable. Stalk then stated even if the candidate is strong, he lacks the emotional power needed in conjecture with his Hazard Level. Utsumi then surmised if Stalk thinks Gentoku has, which he said yes, but Utsumi doesn't believe it. That night, the lead inmate and his two underlings continued their assault on Gentoku as he refused to comply with the lead inmate. Gentoku pleaded for them to stop, but the lead inmate continued to hit him before preparing to perform a cruel act, but only for him to be stopped by the kind inmate's request to stop. As the lead inmate seized the kind one, he told his two underlings to let Gentoku go before he fell to the floor. Refusing to comply with the lead inmate's request to attack the kind one, Gentoku remained on the floor shaking as the lead inmate shoved the kind inmate next to Gentoku, telling him to hit him. As he turned to see the kind inmate agreed to the lead inmate's demand, Gentoku stated they both lost the lottery as he rose up and complied with the lead inmate's demand, punching the kind one multiple times before he fell down. Pumped by adrenaline, Gentoku continued to punch the kind inmate, even when the lead inmate told him to stop. Turning his attention to his oppressor, Gentoku attacked him, which lead to the lead inmate and his underlings to begin their attack on Gentoku once more until he lost consciousness, all of which was being watched by Utsumi from the camera. Gentoku was lost deep in his subconsciousness, which to everyone believed he was dead and tossed to the morgue, which was ran by Norio Matsui and Yoshikazu Takahashi, the two assistants Takumi Katsuragi was assigned to in the begging of Faust three years earlier. Gentoku came to as both Takahashi and Matsui unzipped his body back and pulled him out, telling him he's in the morgue as they found his body and asked for assistance after they found he was still alive. Realizing both Matsui and Takahashi saved him, Gentoku did something he hasn't done in a decade: express gratitude by hugging them and stating he's in their debt. Gentoku then asked them why they're here, to which the duo revealed them moved to Namba Heavy Industries after the Touto division of Faust fell apart, and they expressed their willingness to return to Faust at any time as they reminded Gentoku of their pledge from the creation of Faust. Regaining his conviction and will, a bandaged Gentoku rose up, with Matsui and Takahashi assisting him as he stumbled, and demanded to know where the Kamen Rider candidate was, which they revealed he was in the industries' research lab. Heading out the door, Gentoku told them he won't allow himself to perish here before existing. Returning to the lab the next day, Utsumi and Stalk heard a moan and entered the lab to see one of the lab assistants knocked out on the floor. Turning to the moaning, Stalk and a horrified Utsumi saw the candidate with lacerations, lying in a pool of his own blood and moaning in pain, and they saw Gentoku sitting on a computer with the candidate's blood all over him, and the Sclash Driver by his side. He looked up and asked Utsumi what he plans to do with the candidate no longer qualified to become Seito's Kamen Rider. Stalk, however, expressed his excitement and addressed to Gentoku that he has passed, meaning he will now become the Kamen Rider. After dragging the former candidate for medical treatment and mopping away his spilled blood, Gentoku stood by the vat as the lab assistants prepared for the procedure, then proceeded to climb in the vat, placing the face mask on as he laid down, and awaited to breathe in the Nebula gas. As the gas was administered in his body, Gentoku writhed in pain, forcing Stalk to hold him down while Gentoku muffle-screamed in pain. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Blood Stalk: Fullbottles *'Bottle Used:' **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' External Links to be added References